Forum:Sylvania State Council
In Sylvania, the State Council is the legislative body that can change and alter the State Constitution and State Law. They meet in the Sylvania State Capitol in the forum and the building also houses the other various departments of the State Government including the offices of the State Governor, State Judge, Sylvania First Minister and Speaker. While the forum is not open to the public, Sylvanians are encouraged to get in touch with their locally elected Representatives and Senators. For current Sylvanian State Council compositions, see this. A round of the State Council starts when a bill is proposed in the Council of Representatives when this happens, no other bills may be proposed until the round is over. The round is divided into a week of debate, four days of voting in the Council of Representatives and then three days of voting in the Senate. During the week of debate members may propose amendments to the bill. During the week of voting the bill may not be altered and members may vote on whether to pass the bill. Each member has one vote each and may cast it in favour of the bill or against it or not cast it at all, only cast votes are counted. If a bill passes through the Council of Representatives but not through the Senate, the Council of representatives may bypass the Senate through another round of voting excluding the Senate with the round lasting four days but in the case of veto's by the Governor, the Senate may not be bypassed. Majorities needed to pass bills: *'State Constitution' :Two-thirds majority in the Council of Representatives, Two-thirds majority in the Senate then enshrinement in Law by Governor ::If Senate Refuses Bill ::Three-fourths majority in the Council of Representatives then enshrinement in Law by Governor :::If Governor Vetoes Bill :::Bill is refused ::If Governor Vetoes Bill ::Three-fourths majority in the Council of Representatives, Three-fourths majority in the Senate :::If Senate Refuses Bill :::Bill is refused *'State Law' :One-half majority in the Council of Representatives, One-half majority in the Senate then enshrinement in Law by Governor ::If Senate Refuses Bill ::Two-thirds majority in the Council of Representatives then enshrinement in Law by Governor :::If Governor Vetoes Bill :::Bill is refused ::If Governor Vetoes Bill ::Two-thirds majority in the Council of Representatives, Two-thirds majority in the Senate :::If Senate Refuses Bill :::Bill is refused People allowed in the Forum: *Governor: Lukas Hoffmann (User:Kunarian) *Deputy Governor: Marcus Villanova (User:Crystalbeastdeck09) *Judge of Sylvania: Jorge Martin (User:Pikapi) *All Councillors of the State (CotS) __ToC__ 49th State Council Debate: Starting 2nd August, Ending 8th August We have to sort out the organisation of the current State Council which is the 49th Sylvania State Council. The positions of Speaker and First Minister have to be assigned and we generally just need to get used to operating under this current system. The position of First Minister is almost the same as Prime Minister, they are the leader of the council. The position of Speaker has the roles of ensuring proper format and manage the debates of the council. Joseph Fletcher's Proposal (CNP leader in the Sylvania State Council) *First Minister **Joseph Fletcher (User:Kunarian) *Speaker **Djeko Vasilyev (User:77topaz) First of all I believe that a CNP First Minister is logical, we got the most seats in the actual election and we have made plans to work forwards in the short time this Council will be sitting. We also propose that a GP member be put in the position of speaker, as they could highly be considered a middle ground party and are in reasonably good relations with all parties and so can be a good mediator. While it might have been good to give PL a position so that they can reboot themselves, the Governor and Deputy have agreed to put a PL member in control of the position of Judge of Sylvania. This proposal also allows the left and right to be represented in the important offices of the State. We are welcome to debate other ideas and we hope that we can build upon this proposal and ensure that a majority of Representatives can agree to this. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't there a "formal/informal" CCPL-CNP coalition i saw. Actually if you threw PL in there too you'd have exactly twenty, half the seats and pretty much a minority government. I digress, I see no problem with this. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:46, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yes but I feel that once an Oceana State Council becomes established, they will have more than enough representation although should costello or topaz fall inactive for whatever reason (unlikely me thinks) then we can put Wabba into their corresponding positions as I feel he is harshly under represented in the Council of Representatives (only having one representative seat and two senate seats). I'm glad you find this reasonable. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Anyway, I don't think Oceana has anything to do with a Sylvanian coalition. The only reason why CCPL is that large, is because he haven't held elections yet (and actually, CCPL is just six out of twenty-five seats large, 24%) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :::True, very true. I can't wait to see them arrive to be honest! Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I only found these few months too little to start elections. And I want to do the Oceana elections different, more locally based :) But I still need time to figure out what I want exactly :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I think it's good :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Glad, now we just really need to hear the opinions of PL, GP and UL! Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:03, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Joseph Fletcher's Agenda Seeming as this seems to be reasonably decided who would like to form a coalition and agree on an agenda? *August ::Open for writing of laws and to allow time for people to get used to the system *September ::Deadline to pass Public Services Act *October ::Deadline to pass State Education Act ::Begin round about possible improvements to electoral system It's simple and allows space for other things, you may have noticed I left off the Commercial Activity act I have proposed, this is because I feel that it isn't as important as the other two and we might be pressed for time with just them on the board. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I hope everyone is ready to vote! Tomorrow it begins! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC) CLOSED Council of Representatives Voting: Starting 9th August, Ending 12th August Proposal to vote upon *First Minister **Joseph Fletcher (User:Kunarian) *Speaker **Djeko Vasilyev (User:77topaz) In favour * 11 votes - Hoffmann KunarianTALK 02:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) * 3 votes Marcus/Michael Villanova 03:10, August 9, 2013 (UTC) * 6 votes. 77topaz (talk) 04:02, August 9, 2013 (UTC) * 6 votes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:48, August 9, 2013 (UTC) * 1 vote Wabba The I (talk) 09:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Against *None 27 in favour and none against, the proposal is passed through the Council of Representatives with 100% in favour CLOSED Senate Voting: N/A to this vote Governor Enshrinement: N/A to this vote The new First Minister is Joseph Fletcher of the Conservative Nationalist Party and the new Speaker of the Council is Djeko Vasilyev of the Green Party! Public Services Act Debate: Starting 6th September, Ending 13th September Public Services Act *'Article 1 - Sylvanian Healthcare Service' *# The Sylvanian Healthcare Service shall be established by the Sylvania State Government. *## The Sylvanian Healthcare Service shall ensure that every Sylvanian has access to affordable Healthcare and shall look for ways to improve healthcare in Sylvania and ensure that all concerns raised are addressed. *## The Sylvanian Healthcare Service shall be run as a department of the Sylvania State Government and shall work towards its lawful aims. *## A company is considered under the Sylvanian Healthcare Service if it receives any funding from the Sylvania State Government. *# All major settlements within Sylvania will receive a yearly funding from the State Government for the provision of a single medical centre. *## A settlement is considered a major settlement if it is classified as a village, town or city in the National Settlement Order. *## The funding shall be allocated to the local government, which shall spend the allocated funding on a single medical centre. *## Each local government shall receive funding per head for the amount of people living under its jurisdiction according to the most recent census. *## There is a minimum funding requirement based on the combined minimum funding requirement for major settlements that lie in the local governments jurisdiction. Should the amount of funding that would be given under the per head quota be below the minimum funding requirement then funding equal to the minimum funding requirement is given instead. *## The current funding per head is L$750. *## Each city has a minimum funding requirement of L$32,000,000. *## Each town has a minimum funding requirement of L$8,000,000. *## Each village has a minimum funding requirement of L$2,000,000. *## Extra funding may be allocated to the local government for the same purposes at the discretion of the Governor with consent from the Deputy Governor. *# It shall be a responsibility of the companies under the Sylvanian Healthcare Service to ensure that certain standards are met concerning the service they shall provide and how they are run. *## Companies must be not for profit organisations that do not trade shares publicly. *## Companies may not charge inhabitants for treatments provided or accept lump sum donations above L$500. *## Companies may charge non-inhabitants up to L$750 a year for treatments. *## Companies may not delay treatment to acquire information about whether a patient is an inhabitant or not, this may only be done after treatment. *## It must be the aim of companies under the Sylvanian Healthcare Service to serve its patients primarily instead of shareholders. *## The wealth or insurance of an individual may not be taken into account when allocating treatment, primacy shall be given to those with the worst and life threatening ailments. *## Patients must not be allowed to wait more than six months for treatment. *# No governments; local, state or national; may own a majority share in any company that operates under the Sylvanian Healthcare Service. *## This applies to the members and employees of said governments as well. *# The Sylvanian Healthcare Service must establish a healthcare board for each company under the Sylvanian Healthcare Service to critique the companies that are providing services under it. *## A healthcare board must be made up of paid members that have extensive knowledge in healthcare and are not in anyway related, socially or corporately, to the owners of the company or the company itself. *'Article 2 - Sylvanian Fire Service' *# *## *# Provisions to ensure proper fire safety is taught. *## *# It shall be the role of the Sylvanian Government to establish a state owned company to ensure that a service to address the needs of the Sylvanian people concerning protection from natural dangers is established. *## *'Article 3 - Sylvanian Waste Service' *# *## *# It shall be a responsibility of the companies under the Sylvania Waste Service to ensure that certain standards are met concerning the service they shall provide. *## Companies must maximise the amount of waste they recycle within their means. *# It shall be the role of the Sylvanian Government to establish a state owned company to ensure that a service to address the needs of the Sylvanian people concerning waste and refuse is established. *## *'Article 4 - Sylvanian Water Service' *# *## *# It shall be a responsibility of the companies under the Sylvania Water Service to ensure that certain standards are met concerning the service they shall provide. *## provisions for drinkable tap water *## provisions for hot and cold running tap water *# There shall be a limitation on the chemicals or substances that may be put into purified tap water by companies operating under the Sylvania Water Service. *## Any chemicals or substances that over a short or long period of time affect the personal disposition to any noticeable degree or negatively affect the health of an individual may not be added to water in an amount that may cause such affects over a short or long period. *## It shall be the responsibility of the Sylvanian Government to set up a Sylvanian Water Board which shall make precise limitations on chemicals and substances and which shall ensure proper regulation of water. *## It shall be the responsibility of inspectors employed by the Sylvanian Water Board to regularly ensure that no water has chemicals above limitations within it. *# It shall be the role of the Sylvanian Government to establish a state owned company to ensure that a service to address the needs of the Sylvanian people concerning cleaning, purification and supply of water is established. *## *'Article 5 - Private Initiatives and Competition' *# Private companies may also provide public services in the place of state owned companies in certain areas. *## requirements and provisions for such a situation *# Private companies that provide public services must be correctly regulated by the Sylvanian Government. *## regulations *# provisions concerning competition *## ensuring competition that improves services but does not harm customers to the services *'Article 6 - Illegalities' *# An illegality may be committed if any of the following occur. *## illegalities *## punishments This act will be placed in the public law book of the Sylvanian State Law. I am literally beginning the construction of this bill, I think constructive criticism as it is written will help it quickly develop into a fully fledged and proper bill which we can all confidently pass into law. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC) It's good to see a State Council Forum up and running! I didn't know it existed as I was away when you started it. Let me know when I can come and vote :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 14:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Healthcare now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:43, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Good, also I've just made a small change to the act concerning healthcare. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:56, September 8, 2013 (UTC) In Character Debate Here just in case anyone wants to have a bit of fun and have one or some or all of their Councillors say something about the bill. :) Remember to write in with speech marks and sign who has said what. I'll start off: 8th September Debate "I'd like to commend this bill to the chamber, while it is currently under construction within this house we hope that by constructing it in this house we may better be able to ensure that this is a proper and full bill that we can all support. The aims of this bill are to legislate for the establishment of a healthcare service for Sylvania, legislate for the establishment of a fire service for Sylvania, legislate for the establishment of waste disposal and treatment service for Sylvania, legislate for the establishment of a water treatment service for Sylvania and to legislate for the provision for private companies to take over the services in certain areas with due supervision and regulation. The current sponsors of this bill are Karl Kameron, Lionnel Barrot, Phillipe Chatel, Michel Graaf, Aart Maes, Pieter Jansen, Jonathan Walker, Wolfgang Krone, Heinrich Kohl, Paul Miller and myself." - Joseph Fletcher "CCPL understands the need for this act. However, concerning health care, payments per settlement are not the way to do so. Every inhabitant of Sylvania has got the right to equal health care treatment. Therefore, CCPL is supportive of a system in which each inhabitant gets an equal share. CCPL proposes that the payments for health care, should not be payed to settlements, but to districts instead. Each district will be receiving an equal amount of money for every inhabitant within the district." - Georg Plemming "As a social democrat, it is wonderful to see the foundation of a universal health care service for Sylvania. It is also excellent to see politicians from across the spectrum supporting the move"- Natalie Davison "We understand CCPLs concerns however the way this is structured is to give every inhabitant an equal share. Also the payments are not made to settlements but to the Local Governments whom are aligned with the districts, each having a rural and urban district under their jurisdiction. The payments allow each Local Government to maintain a medical centre of some sort in their capital settlement. Villages will have funding to maintain medical clinics, Train Village will be able to maintain a small hospital and Noble City its large and general hospital. This shall be the final effects of the funding. Also the reason we do not wish to do it per head will mean that the entirety of east Sylvania will be left without enough funding for a proper clinic, which is very detrimental, the same situation will occur in Discovery Island District and in Clave Rock. The way we are currently planning to do it will ensure that no Sylvanian has to travel far for good healthcare. Additionally I welcome the comments from UL." - Joseph Fletcher "You have not convinced us. The same act, containing the line "Extra funding may be allocated to the local government for the same purposes at the discretion of the Governor with consent from the Deputy Governor.", enables the State Government to give extra payments for the purpose of serving the people of Eastern Sylvania, as well as the other more isolated regions." - Georg Plemming "That line is supposed to make provisions for emergency funding rather than one to be used on a whim. The basic funding method we have placed within the current act is designed to make sure that all major settlements have a proper medical centre according to the costing of the area. Another argument against per head is that more populated areas require less funding because they benefit from industry of scale therefore they require less funding while less populated areas. Due to this we would have to either under fund per head and make up the difference for rural areas afterwards with special funding, which would be bureaucratic and time consuming not to mention medical centres would not have ensured funding, or over fund per head and end up over spending on Noble City although it would give rural areas enough. It is therefore easier to supply each Local Government enough money so that each settlement may have a fully operational medical centre, any specific shortfalls can be addressed by the clause you first pointed out." - Joseph Fletcher "Still not convinced. I think our state could better invest in better public transport, and trauma helicopters. Also, the Clave Rock issue can be addressed by working with the Oceana authorities in order to create a medical center in East Hills, which is less than 10 km away." - Georg Plemming "If I may object, helicopters do not solve all problems and public transport is already on the list to be invested in. Specifically however on your suggestions, concerning trauma helicopters, we will have those in Noble City hospital to deal with emergency cases but this health service is not just for emergency cases we must invest in villages so that people can have simple common ailments dealt with somewhere close to them. Concerning working with Oceana authorities, while I welcome the idea of cooperation and moving forwards together I do not feel that it is right to leave Clave Rock without a medical centre. I feel that it would do better to have its own and be able to treat people more locally especially when there are close to 3000 people in the Highlands alone. If you still do not believe that it is best to have the system done the way it is then maybe we should fund Local Governments per head but ensure that they have a minimum amount of funding they must have which is equal to the number of certain settlements they have. So therefore if East Sylvania gets only 800,000 due to the low amount of people in its area, we can say that it is below a required amount of minimum funding and so it will instead recieve a lump sum of 2,000,000, therefore eliminating the bureaucracy and solving both of our parties concerns. I'm sure many of my fellows would agree that this is a good compromise." - Heinrich Kohl "Please read the system as proposed in Oceana by mr. Ilava. In this system, there will be payed for per head, as well as per medical center; pretty much the same system you proposed. I believe this is a good compromise indeed." - Georg Plemming "I have just tabled changes. I shall read Mr. Ilavas suggestions, but until then please look at the system that has been proposed in this chamber now. I also am glad he enjoys the idea of the proposed compromise." - Joseph Fletcher "I'd like to also bring attention to further changes tabled. These ensure that non-inhabitants, which do not contribute to tax in Sylvania, pay for their own care up to a reasonable amount which is needed to better serve our own residents however it does not allow companies to without care until they identify whether someone is an inhabitant or not." - Joseph Fletcher Council of Representatives Voting: Starting 14th September, Ending 17th September Senate Voting: Starting 18th September, Ending 20th September Governor Enshrinement: After 20th September